Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards
Third Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards (2010-2011) December 3rd, 2010 — January 7th, 2011 Welcome to the Third Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards, 2010—2011. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards election and celebration, the third, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration, and we thank the Star Wars Fanon Wikia for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! __TOC__ Regulations #Nominations and voting begin at 9:00 pm GMT on December 3rd, 2010 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 pm GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) on January 2nd, 2011, at the time of the New Year! Exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced later that day on January 7th, 2011! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this celebration, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wikia and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Articles that are not eligible for a category will be removed by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from . You may nominate a single article only for a single category. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues""Unrealism", "Canonicity Problems", etc ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole election and no more. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. However, for categories pertaining to users (e.g. "Best Writer of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. You may only nominate yourself for one article in the entire election, and this does not pertain to self-nominating yourself as a user. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article may withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. ##Winners of the First Annual HFF Award and Second Annual HFF Award cannot be nominated. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category, and no more. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire election, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. ##Please sign your vote with your signature to verify your identity. ##Because you have nominated an article, it does not mean that you have to vote for it. ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM GMT on January 2nd, 2011 (24 hours before the end of the event) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 7th, 2011 and the end of the ceremony. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. #'Questions': Please address bureaucrats or if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME (NAMEOFAUTHOR) *'Name': ARTICLENAME (full name) *'Author': NAMEOFAUTHOR *'Nominator': NAMEOFNOMINATOR Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Most Unique Concept of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME (NAMEOFAUTHOR) *'Name': ARTICLENAME (full name) *'Author': NAMEOFAUTHOR *'Nominator': NAMEOFNOMINATOR *'Description': DESCRIPTIONOFARTICLE Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Covenant Character of the Year — Any character of any of the Covenant Loyalist/Separatist species. *Best AI Character of the Year — Any AI (Artificial Intelligence) character of any species. *Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year — Any character that does not fit into any of the above character categories; includes, but is not limited to, Forerunners, Precursors, AIs, Flood, Hybrids, etc... Technologies *Best Starship of the Year — Any classification of starship or individual vessel capable of extended extra-atmospheric travel. *Best Ground / Air Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of planetary (atmospheric or ground) travel. *Best Weapon of the Year — Any weapon system of any allegiance and application. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, non-weaponized combat equipment, etc... Does not include weapons. Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any discrete location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc... *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc... *Best Species of the Year — Any sentient species of beings, including both singular races and races that are members of an alliance (such as the Covenant); alliances are not covered in this category, but instead are covered in the above "Best Organization of the Year" category Special *Best Article of the Year — The article from any of the above categories with the most number of votes in the whole election. *Most Unique Concept of the Year - A never-before-seen concept used in Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. Must give proper reasoning as to why this idea should be deemed "Most Unique" in the "Description" field Projects *Best Roleplay of the Year — Any singular collaborative roleplay. *Best Novel of the Year — Best literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. Writers *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. Nominations and Voting Best SPARTAN of the Year Carter-A259 (CommanderTony) *'Name': Carter-A259 *'Author': CommanderTony *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': It’s a big day when a canon character can be nominated for a Fanon of the Year Award and regardless of whether or not which side you stand on Tony’s often out-of-the-box justification for things, you can’t deny that our good Commander has written this good Commander a powerful bio and lifestory worthy of becoming Bungie-grade canon itself. Voting (7) #Heck yes! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #I may not always agree with Tony on what he does, but I'll give him the fact that this is a nice piece of work here --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 17:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #A wonderful article. Carter is a great example of a wonderful Spartan article. Through it, CommanderTony demonstrates how to write an amazing character bio, while still preventing it from beginning an overly-detailed Gary Stu. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 19:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Per above #Meh, I might as well give this nomination my sole self-vote. Worked hard on this baby for quite awhile, and while it's far from finished, the state it's in right now is nothing short of some of my best work. #No matter how much i hate to say it, this article is very good. Shivly #Any SPARTAN so closely and unashamedly based on my actual life deserves to win. I'm Ajax-013, and I support this article Felix-116 (Sona 'Demal) *'Name': Felix-116 *'Author': Sona 'Demal *'Nominator': Athena32 Voting (8) #A Well written and thorough article, and a prime example of a nomination-worthy SPARTAN. #Agreed with above. Shivly #Not only is it a good article, Felix has also influenced a number of stories.--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 00:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #As per the others, and I have to, I seriously have to, return the favor. BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 00:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #As per the others. This is a well established character with a unique and interesting backstory. #I like to think of this article as an equal to Tony's Carter article, but in the end, I picked this one; because it's really commendable to have a character being so intertwined with stories (rather than the usual case of characters being created alone, with the occassional story/RP to complement/add to it), which easily overcomes my skepticism regarding the time-travel thing. #I actually find this character fairly interesting. He draws a nice contrast to most Spartans as he "entered" the program late. --Do not insult me. 20:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #As per above. Comments I hope you guys are being honest about this...don't pick my article just because you know me. This has to be fair and unbiased, remember. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Riker-012 (Lordofmonsterisland) *'Name': Riker-012 (full name) *'Author': Lordofmonsterisland *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (2) #Am I indulging my ego? If I have much of one, then probably. But really, this is my pride and joy, the best of my characters, probably the best of my articles, and I had to give him a chance to shine. I've put my heart and soul into Riker for the past two and a half years, crafted him into my ultimate article, and I think he's worthy of having a shot at an award. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 17:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Another great example of a character whose author has put a hell of a lot of effort into his creation. This article has been an inspiration to me on several occasions and it definitely deserves a lot more recognition than it's already gotten. SPARTAN-G024 (Chakravartin) *'Name': SPARTAN-G024(ODST Joshie) *'Author': Chakravartin *'Nominator': Athena32 Voting (2) #Rather unique among the site's SPARTAN articles, well written, imaginative and a personal favourite of mine. #Since rejoining the site, I've made huge efforts to revamp this article, I believe it deserves recognition. Joshua (Talk) 21:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Jacob Forge (Maslab) *'Name': Jacob Forge (full name) *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (1) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Tyrone Hosmer (Matt-256) *'Name': Tyrone Hosmer *'Author': Matt-256 *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': Read it! Then read it again. This is an inspiration and cornerstone foundation for all Marine articles yet to come. Voting (2) #Heck yes again! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #Meh, gotta waste my "self-vote" on something. Might as well be this one, proud of it as I am :) Codename: SHOGUN (Specops306) *'Name': Codename: SHOGUN *'Author': Specops306 *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': The central character of VORAUSSICHT almost as mysterious as though he fights. And that’s what makes him so awesome. Voting (2) #Yup. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #Shogunai eose! Long live ONI confusion! --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 17:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Madison Carson (Spartan-091) *'Name': Madison Carson *'Author': Spartan-091 *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (1) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Leonardo Simmons (SPARTAN-118) *'Name': Leonardo Simmons *'Author': SPARTAN-118 *'Nominator': Rozh Voting (5) #This article is an exceptional example of a unique, original take on an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. He is far from a Gary Stu and is thus quite balanced as a character. Additionally, the history is quite expansive and detailed; its in-depth biographical details truly place you in an empathetical position, and the quotes are a quite nice touch, might I add. >;3 --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 04:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #As per above. A detailed, well-written and thoughtful article- it's got my vote. #This is a great article and worthy of any vote! Jawsredfield 20:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Per above #Puts my article to shame. --Do not insult me. 20:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Keith Johnson (Masterchief46517) *'Name': Keith Johnson *'Author': Masterchief46517 *'Nominator': Masterchief46517 Voting (1) #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 06:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) John Chase (Rozh) *'Name': John Chase (full name) *'Author': Rozh *'Nominator': RichardRHunt Voting (2) #Gotta love this guy (yes homo)--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 06:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Self vote! --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 07:53, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Abhidi Baluyut (Sgt.T.N.Biscuits) *'Name': Abhidi Baluyut *'Author': Sgt.T.N.Biscuits *'Nominator': Sgt.T.N.Biscuits *'Description': While I feel horrible nominating my own article, I have spent nearly a year working on it and I'd like to see it try for a shot at an award. :) Voting (3) #As per nomination. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 00:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #I like this article, VICTORY. Shivly #Brilliant. You haz my vote. Best Covenant Character of the Year Stel 'Vadam (Stel' Vadam) *'Name': Stel 'Vadam *'Author': Stel' Vadam *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (11) #From a writing calibre this article could be considered rather average. However, I vote for it because how huge a ripple Stel' Vadam's namesake character has made over this wiki in the past year. Involved in at least half a dozen or more collaborations across this wiki, Stel's character is always the ace card in the deck when it comes to running the show in any story. The user's writing ability itself has increased quite tremondously throughout the past year and could be easily seen doing so with the article's constant updating. With the amount of work that keeps going into it now, I'm pretty sure that Stel 'Vadam of the Vadam clan is not going to be forgotten for a very long time. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #I agree wholeheartedly with Tucker on this one. From the experience of someone who's invested the majority of his work on this wiki in a single character, I can tell when someone is really devoted to their character and Stel and his namesake definitely fit this particular bill. Furthermore, I think that giving the award to this article will prove that the annual awards aren't just reserved for users with extremely good writing skills. The effort put in from other dedicated members of the community should also be observed and rewarded. #As per nomination. Furthermore, the effort placed into this article is substantially high and is well on its way to be this year's best Covenant character of the year. Well done. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #I agree as well. His devotion and effort for the writing of his character needs to be truly noted and should be rewarded for his actions. #Perhaps the single best example on the site of an author's improvement. Truly proof that people can improve and be useful, no matter what they act like originally. Props. --Do not insult me. 07:04, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #An article into which an exceptional amount of time and dedication has been put; thoroughly deserving of recognition. #Anything I can say is already said! Jawsredfield 19:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #One of the best articles on here, seeing as how this lone character has made appearances in countless stories, articles, etc. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 19:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Blargy blarg Honk Shivly #Votings because I can and this is good article because it is mine and it is good :D BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 01:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #From the elbow grease put into this article, this character has developed into an Elite we all have grown to love; even from when he managed to survive eating an activated missile pod. The character has been built up and overpolished to achieve this goal and to be recognised by all. He has been put into so many articles and stories that it is bizzare that he has not earned an award of some kind. Go Stel! Gruntijackal Vote for Stel 'Vadam, if you haven't, why not? o_O Best AI Character of the Year Diana (Actene) *'Name': Diana *'Author': Actene *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (4) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Been a fan of this article ever since I read it; worthy of an award, without doubt. #Not bad. Builds off of the basics of AIs while adding her own personal level of quirky. It'll be fun to see more of her. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #Per above. Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year Richard R. Hunt (RichardRHunt) *'Name': Richard R. Hunt *'Author': RichardRHunt *'Nominator': Rozh Voting (4) #Richard's Richard is an exemplary example of a civilian character. His detailed, expansive experiences with the Office of Naval Research truly make for an interesting read as well. One may best summarize ol' Rich's article as "''incredibly brilliant, yet utterly insane," although definitely more the former than the latter. >:3 --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 06:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Nice article, with interesting information and just the right amount of humour in the quotes. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #On a wiki chock full of Spartans, Marines, Covenant zealots, rebels, and mercenaries a civilian article like this is a rare sight indeed. While the overall article could use some work, the concept behind it is great and the quotes really add some depth to the character. #Imma self-vote on this--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 19:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) John Bradley (Athena32) *'Name': John Bradley *'Author': Athena32 *'Nominator': Echo 1125 Voting (3) #I think this article Athena has done an exceptional job in creating this character and i believe as such that is deserves a nomination Echo 1125 15:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Another example of how committed Athena can be to his articles. His quality-over-quantity motivation many could learn from, including me. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #As sona Said Jawsredfield Best Starship of the Year [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (AAO)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]] (Echo 1125) *'Name': UNSC Spirit of Fire (AAO) (full name) *'Author': Echo 1125 *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (5) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #'Shivly copies Sona lol. But i personally love the way that he writes Shivly' #One of the better fanon-expansions out there!--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 19:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #Self vote...even though its not been overhauled yet Echo 1125 00:07, December 7, 2010 (UTC) #As per the one above the one above me. LostFableNexus 00:18, December 7, 2010 (UTC) While the user has now reached the minimum 60 overall edits, only 46 of these are mainspace, as detailed by . He has reached the correct numberEcho 1125 18:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments It has a lot of spelling errors. I think the author should best clean it up a bit more before it can be adequetely reviewed. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) I never intended it to be ready this year....However due to this i shall push ahead with the overhall, phase 1 will beginEcho 1125 22:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Celestia-class Assault Ship (Athena32) *'Name': Celestia-class Assault Ship *'Author': Athena32 *'Nominator': Another Poetic Spartan Voting (7) #A superb and well detailed article. Absolutely amazing to read and provides well described information about the Ship and all of its relative features. #"Superb" pretty much sums up the entire artice. I'm speechless. Very pretty. #As the two lovely people said above me, basically. Jawsredfield 13:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #Darn, it's still not legal to marry inanimate objects. --Do not insult me. 20:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #Nice pics, nice content. Norman-123 11:17, December 7, 2010 (UTC) #Because it's an article of Matt's, you know its content is going to be stellar. Joshua (Talk) 21:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) #I'm Ajax-013, and I support this article [[Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship|''Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship]] (Spartan-091) *'Name': Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship *'Author': Spartan-091 *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (3) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Lots of detail, lots of research. Norman-123 08:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #Tough choice, but 091's got lots of detail. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) Best Ground/Air Vehicle of the Year M6A1 Raider Main Battle Tank (Athena32) *'Name': M6A1 Raider Main Battle Tank *'Author': Athena32 *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (4) #Very well-written article. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #One of the best tank articles on this entire site. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 19:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Per the above, woo! Jawsredfield 13:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #Per the above. Spectacular!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 18:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) C800 Blackburn Claymore Space Superiority Fighter (The All-knowing Sith'ari) *'Name': C800 Blackburn Claymore Space Superiority Fighter *'Author': The All-knowing Sith'ari *'Nominator': Specops306 Voting (2) # A description of the next generation of space superiority fighter, the Claymore is well written, and with a history I find realistic. Ignore the dual property template on the article - this one is all his effort, and it's brilliant for it! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 20:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) #Hey, it ain't finished, but I might as well vote for my own article! Cheers, Specops!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Best Weapon of the Year BR60 (Athena32 and Maslab) *'Name': BR60 *'Author': Athena32 and Maslab *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (3) #A detailed and interesting article by two very committed authors. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Quite pretty artwork of the BR60 - content augments it. Very good =) #The BR60 is a fine example of Athena and Maslab's vast weapons creativity. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) #With new weapon, I will CRUSH TINY BABY MEN. BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 22:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) W/AV M6B G/GNR (Ajax 013) *'Name': W/AV M6B G/GNR *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': Ajax 013 Voting (1) #I'm Ajax 013, and I support this article Best Technology of the Year MJOLNIR Mark VII Powered Assault Armor (Maslab) *'Name': MJOLNIR Mark VII Powered Assault Armor (Maslab) *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (2) #Nicely done article. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Rawr, another great article from Maslab. MJOLNIR Mark IV Powered Assault Armour/Vajra II (Specops306) *'Name': MJOLNIR Mark IV Powered Assault Armour/Vajra II *'Author': Specops306 *'Nominator': Specops306 Voting (5) # Combining three major elements - the pre-Reach confusion over the Mark IV and the different variants, the presence of advanced features on pre-Mark V suits, and integrating it into Operation: VORAUSSICHT and my wider Labyrinthverse. Its something I'm quite proud of, and I feel that I've imbued it with a nice sense of history and realism. Of all the articles I would self-nominate, this tops my list. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) # Frankie would be proud... --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 17:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Rather than run away from canon, Specops embraces it. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #As per Tucker. Only specops embraces canon, but then improves it tenfold. #I'm Ajax 013, and I support this article GEN Energy Harnesser System (Another Poetic Spartan) *'Name': GEN Energy Harnesser System *'Author': Another Poetic Spartan *'Nominator': Another Poetic Spartan *'Description': An article with a lot of physics, theoretical applications, my own spin on it, and inspired on solar technology, I am deeply proud of this article. I hope you read it and enjoy it as well. Voting (4) #Self vote #I like it. Shivly #Very interesting concept. #Been cheering Justin along for a whie - and this happened. Swell work. Best Event of the Year Swarm War (Chakravartin) * Name: Swarm War * Author: Athena32 * Nominator: Chakravartin Voting (2) #One of the few truly epic articles on this wiki. It's deep, well-written, fresh, innovating and breath taking. This surely places Matt as one of the foremost authors of this wiki. He is truly under-appreciated and deserves this award with this gargantuanly amazing article. Joshua (Talk) 11:50, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Per above. Shivly Best Location of the Year Taradia (Rozh) *'Name': Federated Commonwealth of Taradia *'Author': Rozh *'Nominator': SPARTAN-118 *'Description': Aye, here is an outstanding example of an article on a planet - one that has quite a pretty history, that is noteworthy upon itself. But thats only the tip of the metaphorical iceberg - the article elaborates on the culture, geography, military, and notable habitats of the planet, among many other little details. All in all, I believe this to be a article of very high quality, and deserving of an award in the Third Annual Halo Fan Fiction Awards. Voting (5) #My vote for sure - read above for my reasoning. #Per above #As per above. Norman-123 04:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Per above. Shivly #I'm Ajax 013, and I support this article Gothab (RichardRHunt) *'Name': Gothab *'Author': RichardRHunt *'Nominator': Echo 1125 *'Description': Voting (2) #An intresting location Echo 1125 19:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #As per above. Shivly Best Organization of the Year Alpha-9 Division (Maslab) *'Name': Alpha-9 Division *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (0) SPARTAN-III Program (Maslab) *'Name': SPARTAN-III Program (AAO) *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (2) #As per nomination. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Great expansion of Canon. The sheer number of SPARTANs is also good for a sizable EU such as Against All Odds. --RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 19:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV Program (Ajax 013) *'Name': Special Proficiency, Assault, Recon and Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, Fourth Generation Program *'Author': Ajax 013 *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (2) #A very professionally-written article that contains no shortage of scientific expertise and those awesome self-drawn images Ajax is so fond of. Obviously a work of art deserving its place in the list of best organizations on Halo Fanon. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] ::You're only allowed to vote twice per category. Pick two. --Do not insult me. 20:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #One of the best articles on the site. #As per above Norman-123 03:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #I'm Ajax 013, and I support this article :Sorry, mate. You already voted for one of your articles. You gotta pick one. --Do not insult me. 21:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) VOLSUNG Initiative (Specops306) *'Name': VOLSUNG Initiative (full name) *'Author': Specops306 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland Voting (2) #SPARTAN-II's only? Pfft. ONI was never so narrow-minded. We've got SPARTAN-II's, III's, LEONIDANS, TROJANS, and best of all VOLSUNGS, epic B.A's with massive power-suits ready to grip you to pieces if you say no. But in all seriousness, VOLSUNG really is an amazing article: not only does he explain the project thoroughly, he expounds upon the VOLSUNG-TROJAN rivalry, incorporates Project VAJRA, and involves them in Operation: VORAUSSICHT. VOLSUNG's all over SpecOps' universe, even if it's mostly behind the scenes. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 17:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #As per LOMI. This is just one of Specops's many amazingly written articles and it seems to be surprisingly overlooked. Raak'ezh Warrior Creche (Specops306) *'Name': Raak'ezh Warrior Creche *'Author': Specops306 *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator Voting (2) # The article is still ongoing but it gives a fascinating look into the Covenant side of the Human-Covenant War, and even within such an expansive description you can still see the individual histories of every battle and character shining out. The Raak'ezh are ripe for a VORAUSSICHT-esque expanded world and once again Specops demonstrates his knowledge of canon and knowledge of history. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #I'm Ajax 013, and I support this article Fleet Logistics Support Group (SPARTAN-118) *'Name': Fleet Logistics Support Group *'Author': SPARTAN-118 *'Nominator': Sgt.T.N.Biscuits Voting (4) #One of the more forgotten sectors of the military, Leo does a great job expanding on this division of the Navy. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 01:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) #Per above #Definitely an extremely interesting military niche that is well-honored by such an article. :) --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 21:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) #Article is ossim. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Best Species of the Year The Swarm (Athena32) *'Name': The Swarm (Athena32) *'Author': Athena32 *'Nominator': Athena32 Voting (4) #If I was to use my self-nominate on any of my articles, it would be this. It's an interesting article and an integral piece of my Swarm War universe. #I wouldn't agree more. Sub species and everything. #The Swarm, such a great species. Jawsredfield 12:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) # Evaniptus (Sona 'Demal and Maslab) *'Name': Evaniptus *'Author': Sona 'Demal and Maslab *'Nominator': Echo 1125 Voting (4) #I find this race to be exceptional, it is one of the more interesting races in AAO. Echo 1125 15:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #We’ve seen comparatively little of their culture, but their history is astounding. Very deep, and canon-friendly too. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #Sorry I didn't get to nominating this, I completely forgot. Great background, as stated above. --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 07:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) # Most Unique Concept Human Nature (Jawsredfield) *'Name': Human Nature *'Author': Jawsredfield *'Nominator': Rozh *'Description': A very expansive article detailing a progressive rock band that flourished in the post-Human-Covenant War era. Its conceptual originality is complimented by its exploration into some aspects of the civilian culture of the Human sphere. Voting (8) #As per my nomination. •TARADIAN NITEMARE• 00:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Well, I am hoping that the fact I'm expanding more Human Civillians and what they begin to feel during the post Human-Covenant war era with Human Nature helps to show that not everything has to be war related. Jawsredfield 11:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #A long-running, well-renowned article that should get recognition in annual awards! #Human Nature is a very diverse concept, and unlike any other I've seen on this site during my time here. Not to mention, it defiantly deserves recognition, as it is as great as it is different. BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 20:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #I'm in the band...how can I say no? But, seriously, awesome page and certainly one of the more original articles on this site. Ducktank Part 2 is also a pretty addition to the Human Nature story. #We've seen Spartans, we've seen ODSTs. We've read about virtually every possible fight and every piece of technology available. But how many bands have we seen before? That in and of itself is worthy of my vote, and the quality of article and effort put into it only assures that my vote stays with it. --Do not insult me. 20:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #It's always neat to see article reflecting on the civilian sector of Halo, especially when it's a progressive rock band! --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 14:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) #I'm Ajax 013, and I support this article SPARTAN-N0013 (Spartan-091) *'Name': SPARTAN-N0013 *'Author': Spartan-091 *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': Yes. Voting (2) #[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #Without a doubt, this is ''the most hilarious humor article on the site. BBC News/November 2554 (CommanderTony) *'Name': BBC News/November 2554 *'Author': CommanderTony *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': Because Tony was planning to already and because BBC News reels add a complete new layer to Halo, not to mention the writer's little winks as to what the future of the Tonyverse holds. Also there is Top Gear in the future. Voting (4) #We need to see a custom Ghost on display at Top Gear one day. And a Brute Chopper.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #Simply awesome. Not much else to say. #It was a hard choice between this and Human Nature for me, but in the end I had to go with this one because it simply covers a broader range of topics. Movie reviews, terrorist attacks, car shows, and even--if my memory serves--a wedding get space here, and while more than a few draw inspiration from real life recent events, the Halo spin on them makes this a negligible issue. I wouldn't say that this is a better look at the civilian sector than Human Nature--just about every story is either about the military or has military style themes--but it's creativity and style cannot be denied. #Hmm, it's pretty interesting; gets my vote. --[[User:Spartan G-23|''SPARTAN-G023]] ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 03:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Farewell to Subtle Tank (Tuckerscreator) *'Name': Farewell to Subtle Tank *'Author': Tuckerscreator *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': I admit this is a first since it's directly out-of-canon here, but I’m choosing to nominate it because of what it represents as a personal tale. Poetry is a rarity on Halo Fanon but when I wrote it I hoped to illustrate the binding framework that makes us our community of this special wiki. Our admin Subtank is that glue holds us together, and while the news of her leaving turned out gratefully to be false alarms, there’s no denying she brings out the best of all of us. That’s what I hoped to illustrate by writing this poem. Voting (1) #It's lulzy, and a good poem. Anything that can make me laugh is awesome. Norman-123 15:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Operation: VORAUSSICHT (Specops306) *'Name': Operation: VORAUSSICHT *'Author': Specops306 *'Nominator': Lordofmonsterisland *'Description': Has VORAUSSICHT been nominated elsewhere? Yes. But the truth is, it's so much more than a roleplay. At times, it was a novel, at times a community project, and at times just a really neat article about an operation to dig up ONI's treachery. This right here was the first of its kind: we'd discussed the possibility that ONI might've screwed up SPARTAN numbers (and that's all VORAUSSICHT was originally going to be about - SPARTAN numbers being screwed up), we even made a way for some to get around that problem, but VORAUSSICHT looked into everything in depth, and found out ONI was more than a little corrupt. I mean, come on, how could a guy named Dracula be good anyway? And then there's the Xenomorphs of course; that's a real nice touch to the chaos. And since it's not over yet, we're still not sure just how bad everything really was/is, or how bad it'll get. Voting (2) #As per nomination --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 17:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Don't forget the devious Puppet Master! Halo: Side Factions (Subtank) *'Name': Halo: Side Factions *'Author': Subtank *'Nominator': Subtank *'Description': A theoretical Halo game that features ODSTs and establishing a bridge between the events of Halo 2 and Halo 3 from their perspective. The concept of having the players taking the role of the ODSTs instead of the SPARTANs was conceived even before Bungie announced Halo 3: ODST. HSF has been in development for two years and has often been described as the game article paragon for the site. The authors are currently working on the campaign script. Voting (4) #As per nomination. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Probably the best video game article on here. Definitely deserving of a vote. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #What can I say that would do it justice- A simply superb article in every way. #Durr I envy your professional ability to make just about anything cool on Halo Fanon, Subz. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Gabrielle Stanek incident (Dragonclaws) *'Name':Gabrielle Stanek incident *'Author':Dragonclaws *'Nominator':Chakravartin *'Description':A sensational article, one of DC's best, yet one of his most unknown. It's a wonderfully written article and it's one of the most original articles on this wiki. It deserves recognition. Voting (1) #As per nomination. Joshua (Talk) 16:49, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Best Roleplay of the Year Operation: VORAUSSICHT (Specops306) *'Name': Operation: VORAUSSICHT *'Author': Specops306 *'Nominator': Tuckerscreator *'Description': Is it any surprise to see Specops’s name here again? More seriously, though, this work has introduced a whole new look on the Human-Covenant War, bringing in deception, dark secrets, even more of the treachery of the rogue of ONI, and the outnumbered agents and soldiers who have to stop it. And Xenomorphs. Can not forget Xenomorphs. Did I mention Xenomorphs? Versus Spartans. Yes, Xenomorphs. Voting (1) #'AS PER ABOVE!'[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #Represent! --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 16:33, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Against All Odds (Sona 'Demal) *'Name': RP:Against All Odds *'Author': Sona 'Demal *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (3) #Even though we didn't really get to finish this RP, we got pretty far into it, and I've seen some amazing submissions. We had a lot of fun with this for while. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] :I'll come back to this later. #As per above (hellz yeah)--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 21:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Also as per above. Shivly #One of the few RPs that appeared this year. Certainly helped shape some characters, and the course of the Against All Odds extended universe. SPARTAN-118 04:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Losing Hope (Pikapi) *'Name': RP:Losing Hope *'Author': Pikapi *'Nominator': Pikapi Voting (2) #This Roleplay has just begun a few days ago and we've already had over 50 some posts! Loosing Hope has been one of the most-influential RP's of late-2010, and hopefully, it will continue long into 2011! I would like to thank all of our active contributers for all of their hardwork, and having them give Losing Hope a chance at the spot of ''Best Roleplay of the Year! #Fan version of Reach, need I say more? -Therider Rides Alone 03:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Best Novel of the Year Halo: Flight of the Phoenix/Book 2 (Maslab) *'Name': Halo: Flight of the Phoenix/Book 2 (full name) *'Author': Maslab *'Nominator': User:Sona 'Demal Voting (6) #Read it and you'll know why. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Per above #I concur - I've been following this for ages, and love how it has been completed at last. #How could I not vote for this? Jawsredfield 11:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #My EYES have nearly been blown out of their sockets after seeing this entire story. Defiantly a vote for Mazzles! BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 20:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Damn MUST STOP READINGEcho 1125 22:02, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Heroes All (SPARTAN-118 and Athena32) *'Name': Halo: Heroes All (full name) *'Author': SPARTAN-118 and Athena32 *'Nominator': User:Sona 'Demal Voting (4) #I'm flattered this has been nominated. Me and Matt have been hard at work at this to make it enjoyable and interesting to read. :I recant my earlier vote, as I do not feel that I deserve to use my self-vote here. #Durr and here's vote #2. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #One of the best stories on this wiki, the writers have put amazing effort into it and they deserve to be rewarded. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Still okay if I write my idea for the spinoff story? xD--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 06:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #This is quite a nifty read. --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 22:45, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Best Writer of the Year CommanderTony *'Name': CommanderTony *'Nominator': Sona 'Demal Voting (9) #CT has really outdone himself this year. Look at any of his articles and I'd be very surprised if you'll disagree. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Indeed I would call this year the Age of CT. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) #His writing style has inspired many other users and his creativity is astounding. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 06:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #Like me. :] Per above. #I seem to be ineligible this year, so good luck! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #You've done a good job this year Tony. BBC, Carter, ''et al - a dadgum find job. Good luck, pal. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 17:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) #It was this year I (and many others) started to take inspiration from his writing style, and boy does those articles look schmexier because of it :) Also, the BBC News Archive was simply a perfect addition to Halo Fanon's long list of articles. #If not for any other reason, I choose to vote for Tony for Writer of the Year for the remarkable innovation he has shown. Doubtless, many of our articles would not look as good as they do now without his innovation in the fields of style and templates. #I'm Ajax 013, and I support this article user Maslab *'Name': Maslab *'Nominator': Shivly Voting (6) #Over all he is the best Writer i have seen all year. Shivly #Very good writers are not easy to come by, and of those few there can only be one Maslab--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 19:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) #For exceptional effort and skill in articles, stories and community projects all year, Maslab gets my vote for best writer. #As per above. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] #Maslab finished one epic this year - and has plans to finish another next year. He has helped immensely in laying the groundwork of the AAO Extended Universe - and with out him, we'd possibly be lacking much of what AAO is today. #Maslab is an exceptional writer and gives his novels an almost addicting quality, hope to see FoTP 3 soon ^.^ Echo 1125 22:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) See also *First Annual HFF Award *Second Annual HFF Award